Running from death
by Stolen Spirit
Summary: Kai is trying to get as far away as he can from biovolt and the bladebreakers but while hes hitchhiking he meets some strange girls CHAPTER 4 UP!
1. Leaving it

Stolen Spirit: Hey this is my 1st ever fic so please don't flame but please review!  
  
Disclaimer: Lets get this through if I owned beyblade do you think I would be writing this fic?  
  
Chapter 1- Leaving it  
  
"Kai you can't leave us! Please we are sorry!"  
  
He heard their voices again as he stepped onto the highway. Begging him.  
  
He heard them shouting again, some loud sobs that made their shoulders tremble (1).  
  
"It's not your fault. Please we are sorry!"  
  
Kai was escaping it all he didn't want them to go through pain he was suppose too.  
  
If only I could off made my move sooner he thought. He raised his crimson eyes to the tilted highway sign jutting up from the sandy highway shoulder.  
  
Highway 1.  
  
The sun had set a few hours before as he made his way out of Key West. Now even it was dark, the air remained daylight hot, heavy and wet.  
  
Swampy.  
  
"Got to get as far away as I can from them." He said aloud, scratching the back of his neck.  
  
" It's not your fault. Please we are sorry!"  
  
He heard their frightened voices again as his eyes searched the narrow highway. Shifting the small canvas bag that held his few belongings, he began walking north along the shoulder, his sneakers sinking into the sand.  
  
" Got to get away. Got to get away"  
  
Got to get away from them, their cries.  
  
But how?  
  
He had already done damage to them. He had to leave just in case they came after him again.  
  
He swatted a mosquito on his forehead.  
  
Twin white lights, creeping silently along the road as if sneaking behind him, signalled an approaching car. Kai turned toward the lights and raised the thumb of his free hand.  
  
The lights grew brighter, brighter accompanied by a roar that broke the night silence.  
  
He closed his eyes as the car sped past without slowing.  
  
He waited for the lights in his head to fade.  
  
"Kai you can't leave us!"  
  
He began walking again, picking up his pace, and kicking the damp sand as he walked.  
  
Maybe ill leave Florida and not go back to Russia (2) so ill never see their faces again, he thought.  
  
Is it possible to do that? Just walk away from everything? Leave all the bad stuff behind and prepare for the worse?  
  
Beyblading had always been trouble for him. He had been beyblading from when he was six. But when he meet his grandfather both of his parents had been smeared across the highway. His only nice, caring part of the family.  
  
What a life to have.  
  
He was always hated his home Russia.  
  
He has always been kept there. Locked in the hands of Boris and his grandfather.  
  
At first had thought that all teenagers had something wrong in their life maybe just a little one.  
  
But they had perfect lives. They were only interested in their tans, in their girlfriends and their bodies.  
  
It all made Kai angry.  
  
All of it.  
  
He kicked a clump of dirt onto the highway " I'm never going back to them or Russia" he muttered, slapping at another mosquito.  
  
Another car roared past.  
  
Kai kept his thumb raised. A van filled with teenagers pulled up and slowed nearly to a stop. He could see grinning faces peering through the windows at him.  
  
Kai started to jog toward the van - and it sped away, its horn honking loudly.  
  
Kai raised his fist angrily.  
  
Stupid clowns, he thought. He wanted to kill them. Kill them!  
  
"Kai you cant!"  
  
He shook his head hard as if trying to shake away their pleading voices. Once again he heard some of them crying.  
  
I know I should of made my move earlier, he thought. But sometimes things get to be too much.  
  
Sometimes I would just stand there frozen, actually going what my grandfather wants me to do.  
  
What can I do?  
  
It wasn't the first time he had betrayed them.  
  
But it would be the last.  
  
Kicking sand off his baggy trousers, he stepped onto the highway without slowing his pace. Again he shifted his canvas bag to his other hand.  
  
Someone's got to stop and give me a ride, he thought. I can't walk all the way North.  
  
He walked over a narrow bridge.  
  
Water trickled softly below, the only sound expect the scuffing of his sneakers on the asphalt. He turned and raised his thumb. As lights crept up the highway.  
  
Another car.  
  
It rolled past him. He lowered his thumb, disappointed, feeling the angry start to boil inside him.  
  
But then the car squealed to a stop, its tires skidding onto the sandy shoulder. The red taillights glared at him like two eyes.  
  
Kai jogged quickly toward the car, a black Buick Skylark.  
  
The driver's window slid down with an electric buzz. He was an old man, Kai was. With a knobby, bald head. Light glinted off his think, round eyeglasses.  
  
" How far you going?" The old man asked, smiled up at Kai, his eyes studying Kai`s blue triangles on his face from behind the thick glasses.  
  
Kai shrugged. " I really don't know " he replied. "Just heading north."  
  
" I'm only going as far as Fort Lauderdale" the old man said, still staring at his triangles.  
  
" Sounds good" Kai told him.  
  
Kai hurried around the front of the car, pulled open the passenger's door, and lowered himself into the leather seat.  
  
Kai gasped.  
  
Stolen Spirit: I had to leave it there I like you people wanting to know what's going to happen next.well that means R&R!  
  
(1)= Cry babies, I know!  
  
(2)= He lives there.right? 


	2. Geliy and Melissa

Stolen Spirit: I'm back! I couldn't enter aol.com from my dads so I only read sum fics.  
  
Disclaimer: I own beyblade.  
  
Chapter 2 - Geliy and Melissa  
  
"Geliy- slow down!"  
  
Melissa slumped lower in the passenger seat and raised her knees to the dashboard. "Please- slow down!"  
  
Geliy, her dark eyes slowing with mischief, ignored her sister. Instead, she pressed her sandal on the gas pedal, and the Honda Accord surged forward with a roar.  
  
"Geliy!" Melissa pleaded.  
  
"I'm just so tired of going fifteen everywhere!" Geliy exclaimed, swerving past a rumbling gasoline truck, then cutting back into the right land.  
  
"Everyone in Florida drives fifteen everywhere! Plus all the teams had to go back because of some silly boy leaving his team!"  
  
"We don't want to get stopped" Melissa said softly. "You know that."  
  
Geliy took a hand off the wheel and brushed it back through her blonde corkscrew curls. "Hey- we came to Florida to Beyblade, right? But that was cancelled why cant we have just a little fun?"  
  
"You've had plenty of fun already," Melissa said dryly with a hint of disapproval in her voice. "You haven't stopped Beyblading since the moment we arrived."  
  
Geliy`s face broke into a broad grin. "What was the name of the boy?" She asked.  
  
"Which boy?"  
  
"The real serious one" Geliy replied, still grinning.  
  
"Which real serious one?" Melissa cried.  
  
Both girls laughed.  
  
"You didn't do so bad in the tournament" Geliy told her sister, speeding up past a Greyhound bus.  
  
"Do you think we could of beat those world champions?" Melissa asked, staring out of the window as the trees whirred by in the afternoon sunlight.  
  
"Don't even think we would get that far!" Geliy joked.  
  
"They are really tougher than you think, Geliy" Melissa said slyly. "What a week!" Geliy exclaimed. "What an awesome week."  
  
"I even beat someone!" Melissa said.  
  
"You're an awesome beyblader" Geliy exclaimed. "I knew you were good, but- "  
  
"I can't believe it's all cancelled, but we will face that team next time" Melissa moaned.  
  
And then her expression turned into serious as she glanced at something moving in the mirror outside the passengers' door. "Slow down, Geliy. Now. Is that a cop?"  
  
Geliy`s expression changed, too, as she raised her eyes to the mirror. She hit the brakes, and the car responded. "No. It's just a tow truck" She exhaled loudly, relieved.  
  
"I saw flashing lights-" Melissa said.  
  
"Just a tow truck" Geliy repeated.  
  
"If we get stopped-" Melissa started.  
  
"Don't worry," Geliy interrupted. "I can't believe I'm sisters with such a worrier."  
  
"Someone has to worry" Melissa said softly.  
  
The two sisters, both seventeen, their birthdays just three weeks apart (1), were as different in appearance as they were in temperament.  
  
Geliy was thin, almost wiry, with blonde corkscrew curls piled on her head. She had dramatic, dark brown eyes, playful eyes on a mischievous face. Her mouth seemed to fall naturally into a teasing smile. She always appeared to be enjoying some private joke.  
  
Melissa was as cautions, as her sister was impulsive and playful. She had deep bleu eyes, deeper than the sea, and creamy white skin, which looked even paler against her straight black hair, which she had dark blue streets, which she wore, swept back, falling down her shoulders.  
  
Also in contrast to Geliy and her boyish figure, Melissa was just a normal shape. All the people would mistake her as a Goth or something. She didn't ever discuss it with Geliy.  
  
Geliy would tell me that it was really silly. Or she'd make a joke, she decided.  
  
And to Melissa, it was just one of those tiny things which get bigger inside of you.  
  
"How long are we going to stay in Japan?" Melissa asked.  
  
Geliy shrugged her slender shoulders. She was wearing an oversized chartreuse T-shirt over green spandex bicycle shorts. "Who knows? I thought we was going to search for those champs."  
  
"They could be anywhere"  
  
Geliy nodded her eyes on the road.  
  
"Isn't it going to take a little long time." Melissa asked, shaking her head.  
  
Geliy laughed. "You're such a worrier sis."  
  
"Stop-"  
  
"My parents think that I'm going to another to my aunts" Geliy said, chuckling.  
  
"How on earth do your parents believe you?" Melissa asked her. She sighed impatiently. "You know, we've had more than enough excitement on this trip. Maybe we should just chill and head for home."  
  
"No way" Geliy replied.  
  
"It's getting awfully hot in here" Melissa complained. "Can you turn the air conditioner?"  
  
Geliy glanced down at the dashboard controls. "I don't think I know how. You do it."  
  
Melissa studied the dials in front of her. She slid one forward all the way. It didn't seem to make a difference. "Why do they make in so confusing?"  
  
"Should we trade it in for an American car?" Geliy joked.  
  
She turned up the radio. A road sign-proclaiming Highway 84 whirred by in a blur. The bright afternoon sun poured in though the windshield. It had rained the day before. All the trees and tall grass were still glistening, sparkling in the bright light.  
  
"I love Florida" Melissa said.  
  
Geliy turned to look at her friend. "You didn't even get a tan. You're always so pale."  
  
Melissa started to reply. But her mouth dropped open in horror as she saw the enormous red truck roaring towards them. She saw it- and then realised that Geliy didn't.  
  
"Look out!" Melissa managed to scream.  
  
Geliy swerved, but too late.  
  
The crash was deafening.  
  
^. 


	3. Mistake

Stolen Spirit: Thank-you to my reviewers! Maybe next chapter ill thank-you your reviews!  
  
Disclaimer: I used to own beyblade but I don't now.  
  
- Chapter 3 - Mistake  
  
"Geliy- we should stop."  
  
Melissa turned, peering through the rear window at the truck.  
  
"We can't stop!" Geliy exclaimed, pushing the gas pedal to the floor. The car roared forward obediently.  
  
"But the driver- he might be hurt. He slammed right into the concrete embankment."  
  
"He's okay," Geliy said calmly, eyes straight ahead, her features set. "He's a truck driver, Mel. He'll radio for help if he needs it."  
  
"But what if he's really hurt?" Melissa insisted. "I mean, we made him crash."  
  
"No, we didn't" Geliy replied softly. "Melly, you know we can't stop. We don't want to get in trouble, do we?"  
  
"I-I don't believe you. You're so- calm!" Melissa exclaimed, turning back to the front, readjusting her seat belt.  
  
"He's fine," Geliy insisted, glancing in the outside mirror. "I can see him. He's outside the truck. He's okay."  
  
"The crash was so loud," Melissa said, wrapping her arms around her chest as if shielding herself. "I was sure we were hit."  
  
"Take a deep breath" Her sister, said.  
  
"What good will that do!" Melissa spat. Nothing could calm her down not after that and.  
  
"I don't know. Sounded like a good idea"  
  
"How can you make jokes?"  
  
"Well, were okay now," Geliy said, glancing in the mirror, slowing the car to sixty.  
  
"What if they memorised our license number?" Melissa fretted.  
  
Always there has to be always. Melissa shivered.  
  
"He was too busy crashing to memorise any license numbers." Geliy laughed.  
  
Melissa slumped down in the seat. I feel sick, she thought.  
  
They drove on for a while in silence. Melissa closed her eyes and tried to force the sound of the crash, the squeal and the crunch of metal, out of her head. It made her remember.  
  
"So you think we are going to find them?" Geliy asked after a while.  
  
Melissa opened her eyes and glanced at the speedometer. Fifty-five. Well, she thought, at least the accident caused Geliy to slow down.  
  
"Yeah," She answered. "But I hope they aren't serious like the others"  
  
Geliy chuckled. "I like `em serious."  
  
The couple of minutes they just were silence.  
  
" Remember that battle?" Geliy recollected "Everyone was cheering for us. It was tremendous! We beat them. And when we walked out we all laughed watching Taloy kissing out to them. Sophia joined them-" Geliy stopped and stared at something.  
  
"Hey, look at that hitchhiker" Geliy pointed out.  
  
"Oh no!" Melissa declared firmly. "No way. No way, Geliy."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"No way we're picking up a hitchhiker. Haven't we done enough?"  
  
"Enough is never enough," Geliy said, her dark eyes glowing with excitement.  
  
"Don't stop! I meant it!" Melissa insisted.  
  
"But look how cute (1) he is," Geliy said, braking hard.  
  
"Cute? He looks like a." Melissa stared at his face. "A killer."  
  
"Don't exaggerate, Melly." Geliy said, sticking her tongue out at her sister.  
  
"Stop calling me Melly. I really hate it."  
  
"Stop acting that way then," Geliy said sharply. She pulled the car to the shoulder of the highway.  
  
The hitchhiker shifted the canvas bag he was carrying and came trotting up to Melissa's side of the car. His blue hair dropped down she couldn't she his face. But she had already had a look at it.  
  
"Geliy- I don't like this" Melissa said, unhappily.  
  
Geliy laughed at her. "What could happen?"  
  
  
  
Stolen Spirit: Short. I know! R&R to see what happens next! 


	4. Secrets are best kept safe

Stolen Spirit: Sorry if people are confused! But when Kai went into the old mans card it can't be in this now because in future of this story it will be explained! Sorry!  
  
Disclaimer: You know it!  
  
Chapter 4 - Secrets are best kept safe  
  
Kai tossed his bag into the back seat of the Accord and then slid in after it. I think I could leave the serious type for awhile, Kai thought.  
  
"Don't you girls know you should never pick up a hitchhiker?" he asked, smiling (1) so they would know he was joking.  
  
They both laughed, nervous laughs.  
  
"What's your name?" the blonde one with all the hair asked, turning to examine him. Kai thought about it. Should I give out my last name they would freak out.  
  
"Kai Darkwood"  
  
"Do people call you like Kay or something?" the other one, the pale one, asked him. She was tugging nervously at a strand of her black her, watching him in the rearview mirror.  
  
"No." He told her, with his usual serious look.  
  
The blonde one introduced herself and her sister. Geliy and Melissa Rose. James said their names over and over in his head, his way of memorising. Geliy and Melissa. Geliy and Melissa.  
  
He settled back on the seat, rubbing his open palm against upholstery.  
  
I wish Geliy would stop staring at me like that. She's starting to make me nervous.  
  
"Where are you headed?" Geliy asked him.  
  
Kai shrugged. "Doesn't really matter. Just away."  
  
"Were going to Tampa." Melissa said, glancing nervously at Geliy.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Excellent," Geliy said. " So we could drop you off there."  
  
"Excellent," Kai repeated. "Where are you going after Tampa?"  
  
"Home" Melissa answered quickly.  
  
"Where's home?" Kai asked.  
  
"Well. we aren't exactly going home we are just going to Japan for a while" Melissa replied reluctantly, glancing at Geliy.  
  
Loads of people live there I could hide for a while. Kai stared out of the window.  
  
Geliy pulled the car back onto the highway. Melissa fiddled with her seat belt.  
  
Maybe ill let them take me all the way to Japan. But ill have to try, and remember never tell them then about what I-  
  
"It's like a swamp out here," Melissa said, too gazing out of the window.  
  
"All the rain has made it even swampier," Kai said.  
  
"Where are you from?" Geliy asked.  
  
"Russia," Kai replied, than silently scolded himself for telling the truth. "You two on vacation?" He wanted to keep the conversation away from him. He had already told too much.  
  
"Yeah. School break," Geliy offered. "You go to school in Key West?"  
  
"Yes." He lied.  
  
"We came down here for some serious stuff. You wouldn't be interested in it." Geliy said, speeding up to pass a family camper being pulled by an old Plymouth filled kids.  
  
"You have a good time?" Kai asked.  
  
"Excellent," Geliy said.  
  
"You're the quiet one?" Kai asked, leaning forward to get Terri`s attention. She reminds me of me for some reason, Kai thought.  
  
"Yes" Melissa replied dryly. She didn't trust him. Especially when he looked like a tribe person and with unusual crimson eyes.  
  
"You hitchhiked up here from Key West?" Melissa asked.  
  
"Like to ask a lot of questions?" Kai shot back. He saw Melissa's face turn bright scarlet. Hey, he told himself. Try not to add sarcasm. These girls are going to take you all the way to Japan. You don't want to make them nervous. They drove on for a while in silence. The late afternoon sun poured in through the windshield. Silence always gave him bad thoughts. Silence gave him too much time to think. Once again, he heard their voices, pleading with him, begging him not to go. "Hey- anybody hungry?" Kai asked, after a while, mostly to break the silence. The painful silence. "There's a cool-looking place over there." Geliy slowed the car down. They turned their eyes to the diner, set off the road behind a narrow gravel parking lot. It looked like a railroad car.  
  
^ Stolen Spirit: in the middle of the story my Microsoft word went wrong and did something to affect the paragraphs. So sorry if it annoys you! R&R 


End file.
